worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Martin Harlinghausen
Martin Harlinghausen (17 January 1902 – 22 March 1986) was a Luftwaffe Commander during World War II. He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves (Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes mit Eichenlaub). The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross and its higher grade Oak Leaves was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. It was Germany's highest military decoration at the time of its presentation to Martin Harlinghausen.[Note 1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=1 edit Early life Martin Harlinghausen was born on 17 January 1902 in Rheda, Westfalia as the son of the manufacturer Wilhelm Harlinghausen. After four years of elementary school he attended the Humanistisches Gymnasium (secondary school) in Gütersloh. He completed his secondary schooling in Soest and Gumbinnen, East Prussia. He received his Abitur (diploma) in 1922 and then studied one semester jurisprudence at the University of Göttingen.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=2 edit Military career Harlinghausen joined the Reichsmarine (German Navy) on 1 April 1923. Staying in the military, he transferred to the Luftwaffe in October 1933. In December 1937, he took Command of AS 88, an anti-shipping unit in the Condor Legion and specialized in that type of aerial warfare. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=3 edit World War II During World War II, he operated as a pilot, gaining the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight%27s_Cross_of_the_Iron_Cross Ritterkreuz] on 5 May 1940 for sinking 100,000 gross register tons (GRT) of Allied shipping.[2] Sent to Italy in December 1940, he sank another 27,000 GRT of shipping and was awarded the Oak Leaves (Eichenlaub) 30 January 1941. In March 1941 he was appointed Fliegerführer Atlantik, a post he held until July 1942. During his time as Fliegerführer Atlantik, Harlinghausen was held responsible for the Luftwaffe's failure to prevent the loss of the battleship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_battleship_Bismarck Bismarck]. Harlinghausen was later appointed Fliegerführer Tunesien in July 1942. He remained in the Mediterranean theater until 18 June 1943, when disagreements with his superiors led to his replacement. He stood up to Hermann Göring in 1944, when Göring, without following proper procedure, arrested General Wilhelm Wimmer. Harlinghausen successfully demanded release of Wimmer.[3] In December 1944 Harlinghausen was appointed Chef des Luftwaffenkommandos "West", a position he held until the cession of hostilities. He was captured by American troops and was released in 1947. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=4 edit Postwar life Harlinghausen served in the new West German Luftwaffe from 1957 to 1961. He was sent into retirement, having been politically uncomfortable during his post-war career, after demanding a proper investigation in the 1961 F-84 Thunderstreak incident, after which Oberstleutnant Siegfried Barth, commander of Jagdbombergeschwader (JaBoG) 32, was removed from his post without a proper investigation.[3] Harlinghausen died in Gütersloh in March 1986. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=5 edit Awards *''Medalla de la Campaña de España'' *Spanish Cross in Gold with Diamonds *Combined Pilots-Observation Badge in Gold with Diamonds *Iron Cross (1939) **2nd Class (30 January 1940)[4] **1st Class (3 February 1940)[4][5] *Wound Badge (1939) in Black *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves **Knight's Cross on 4 May 1940 as Major in the general staff and chief of staff of the X. Fliegerkorps[6] **8th Oak Leaves on 30 January 1941 as Oberstleutnant in the general staff and chief of staff of the X. Fliegerkorps[6] *Africa Cuffband *Mentioned in the Wehrmachtbericht on 3 November 1940 *Great Cross of Merit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=6 edit Reference in the Wehrmachtbericht http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=7 edit Notes #'^' Until late September 1941, the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves was second only to the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross (Großkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes), which was awarded only to senior commanders for winning a major battle or campaign, in the military order of the Third Reich. The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves as highest military order was surpassed on 28 September 1941 by the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords (Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Harlinghausen&action=edit&section=8 edit References ;Citations #'^' Alman 1998, p. 121. #'^' Martin Harlinghausen #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Harlinghausen#cite_ref-Spiegel_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Harlinghausen#cite_ref-Spiegel_3-1 ''b] STRAUSS-BEFEHL: Bier-Order 61 (German) Der Spiegel, published: 9 May 1962, accessed: 30 November 2010 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Harlinghausen#cite_ref-Thomas_p246_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Harlinghausen#cite_ref-Thomas_p246_4-1 ''b] Thomas 1997, p. 246. #'^' Alman 1998, p. 123. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Harlinghausen#cite_ref-Scherzer_p366_6-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Harlinghausen#cite_ref-Scherzer_p366_6-1 ''b] Scherzer 2007, p. 366. #'^' Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 1, p. 348. ;Bibliography *Alman, Karl (1998). Ritterkreuzträger des Afrikakorps (in German). Rastatt, Germany: VPM Verlagsunion Pabel Moewig. ISBN 3-8118-1457-5. *Fellgiebel, Walther-Peer (2000). Die Träger des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939-1945 (in German). Friedburg, Germany: Podzun-Pallas. ISBN 3-7909-0284-5. *Jackson, Robert (2002). The Bismarck. Weapons of War: London. ISBN 1-86227-173-9. *Kaiser, Jochen (2010). Die Ritterkreuzträger der Kampfflieger—Band 1 (in German and English). Bad Zwischenahn, Germany: Luftfahrtverlag-Start. ISBN 978-3-941437-07-4. *Scherzer, Veit (2007). Ritterkreuzträger 1939 - 1945 Die Inhaber des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 von Heer, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, Waffen-SS, Volkssturm sowie mit Deutschland verbündeter Streitkräfte nach den Unterlagen des Bundesarchives (in German). Jena, Germany: Scherzers Miltaer-Verlag. ISBN 978-3-938845-17-2. *Thomas, Franz (1997). Die Eichenlaubträger 1939–1945 Band 1: A–K (in German). Osnabrück, Germany: Biblio-Verlag. ISBN 3-7648-2299-6. *''Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 1, 1. September 1939 bis 31. Dezember 1941'' (in German). Munich: Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, 1985. ISBN 3-423-05944-3. *''Helden der Wehrmacht - Unsterbliche deutsche Soldaten'' (in German). München, Germany: FZ-Verlag GmbH, 2004. ISBN 3-924309-53-1.